Le bracelet d'or
by Lolita310
Summary: Sora, Riku et Kairi plongent dans un monde parallèle, et découvrent un monde féerique ...
1. Chapter 1

Le bracelet d'or

**C'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop sévère ………**

Dans un village juste à côté d'une île , qui s'appelait Palmé (et bien évidemment l'île s'appelait l'île du destin). Trois jeunes héros Sora ,Riku et Kairi qui (tout simplement) mangeaient une glace .

-Qu'allons nous faire ? demanda Kairi

-Moi je propose qu'on aille dormir (baille) dit Sora qui aussitôt dorma comme un loir

-Tu est irrécupérable . dirent Riku et Kairi

-On le transporte ? demanda Kairi

-Nan je vais le faire . dit Riku

CLING 

-Je sais !

-Quoi Kairi ?dit Riku en regardant Kairi comme si elle était folle

-On n'a qu'a dormir à la belle étoile ! proposa Kairi

-Ok !

Puis ils transportèrent Sora à l'île du destin ……….

Et ils dormirent ………..

Pouaaaaaaa ! dit Kairi qui venait de se réveiller

_**On a école !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_Et ils ne sont même pas réveillé ………_**On va louper des cours !!!!!!!**__**On va se faire tuer !!!!!!!!**_ _**Aller Debout là dans !!!!!!!**_

-Hein quoi ? (Sora en train de se réveiller lol )

-Calme toi …. (Riku en train de se réveiller )

-Préparez vous on va à école !!!!!!!!

-Oh non…………J'ai même pas juste jeté un coup d'œil aux leçons ………..dit Sora

-Heu………. On a un contrôle et deux interrogations ………répondit Kairi

-_**Ah bon !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_ cria Riku et Sora

-Bah oui ………

Puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller au lycée

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah …………..dit Sora essoufflé part cette grande course

-Ouf on est arrivé. dit Riku

-Heureusement on a pas raté tout ça ……….dit Kairi

-Aller on entre ? dit Riku

Après les cours

-Enfin !!!!!!!!! dit Riku

-J'ai rien compris a l'interro. dit Sora

-T'as eu combien Sora ? Au contrôle. dit Kairi

-Euh…………… 2/20.

-Et toi Riku ?

-Moi euuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ……………. 5/20.

-Et bah moi j'ai eu 15/20 na !!!!!!

-On peut aller à la forêt ? proposa Sora

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kairi

-Pour se détendre les neurones ……… répondit Sora

-Bonne idée

-Pour une fois que c'est lui ……… murmura Kairi

-Qu'est que t'as dit ? dit Sora rouge de colère

Puis Kairi s'enfuit dans la forêt de Palmé de peur de ne pas mourir face à la colère de Sora

Fin de ce premier chapitre

PS Mettez moi une review, et dites-moi si vous avez aimé !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews !!! Je vais essayer de suivre vos conseils !!! Et encore merci !!!

-Attends !!! Reviens !!!Pff voilà bravo. lança Riku déséspéré par les habitudes de Sora qui maintenant devait chercher Kairi dans cette immense forêt.

La forêt est assez grande pas très feuillue et pas très fleurie (normal en automne …). Il y avait plein plein plein de bancs verts (pour que ça puisse se confondre avec les arbres) et quelque poubelles aussi (histoire de faire écolo) et vertes comme les bancs. Et malheuresement pour eux il n'y avait aucun chemin. Ils n'allaient jamais à cette forêt car à côté il y avait la grosse décharge publique. Conclusion ça sentait vachement mauvais. Puis aussi (pour rajouter une couche) plein de déchêts.Une canette de coca par là une autre par ici bref. Et même qu'au nettoyage de printemps il nettoyait même pas. Mais bon, vu les circonstances …

Alors ils se mirent à s'élancer dans l'immense forêt de Jade.

-Qu'est-ce que. Attend mais… _**Ca pue ici !! **_s'écria Sora. Mais bon faudra faire avec. conclut t-il.

-_**Kairi !!!**_ C'est bon !!! Il s'est calmé !!! cria Riku pour retrouver Kairi.

Puis il y eu un grand moment de silence, vous savez les petits moments qu'on oublie pas…

Ils la cherchèrent mais ne trouvant rien ils firent une pause (pour manger) après 3 ou 4h de recherche avec aucun résultat.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais pour moi cette histoire ne tourne pas rond. Et pour tout te dire elle m'inquiète même cette situation. s'exclama Sora.

-_T'as les chocotes ??? _demanda Riku.

-**Non !!!** Pour qui tu me prends !?! réponda Sora.

Puis ils repartirent la chercher, cette fois-ci en se séparant. Riku alla à l'ouest et Sora au nord.

Au nord de la forêt de Jade

-_**Kairi !!!! Kairi !!!**_cria Sora

-J'aime pas cet endroit il n'y a que nous, hein Sora ??? pensa t-il tout en se demandant cette question à soi même pour se réconforter.

-Pourquoi je l'ai fait fuir ??? se demandait Sora. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ???

-_**Il est 20h faut rentrer !!!**_cria Sora.

Il chercha mais il ne trouva rien (à part 12 ou 15 canettes lol). Il s'inquiéta à la pensée de Kairi qui aurait très bien pu se faire attaquer par un sans cœur. Et en plus, elle était sans défense … de même que lui. Il n'avait pas d'armes. A par peut être un petit bâton. Espérons que Riku la trouver…

A l'ouest de la forêt de Jade

-Mais ou peut elle être ???se demandait Riku Tiens je vais l'appeler.

-_**Kairi !!! Kairi !!! Kairi où est tu ?!?**_ cria Riku

Il y eut un grand moment de silence puis Riku entendit un buisson bouger et … le téléphone sonna.

-Qui peut être assez débile pour me téléphoner à 22h ??? En plus j'ai cru la voir au buisson.dit Riku.

Il réponda au téléphone :

-Allô c'est Sora.chuchota t-il.

-Ah je me doutais il n'y avait que toi d'assez bête pour me téléphoner à 22h … Sinon t'as du nouveau ???demanda Riku.

-Non, et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je peux te rejoindre ???demanda Sora .Au fait est-ce que t'as du nouveau ???

-Oui, enfin jusqu'à que tu m'appelles.réponda Riku

-_Ah je suis désolé_ … Et t'as vu quoi ??? demanda Sora

-Juste un buisson bouger, et j'ai cru voir Kairi.réponda Riku.

-C'est tout ??? demanda Sora

-Ouais. réponda Riku

-Bon je vais racrocher et je viens te voir ok ??? proposa Sora

-OK !!!dit Riku

Ensuite Sora racrocha

Puis Riku entenda une voix qui venait du buisson plutôt une belle voix,une voix de fille très douce.Qui, semblait heureuse.

Et cette voix disait :

-C'est Kairi et s'il te plait tu peux me donner à manger !!!


End file.
